The present disclosure is directed to an electromagnetic pickup for stringed musical instruments and, more specifically, to an improved bobbin and pickup for stringed musical instruments.
The electrification of stringed musical instruments includes pickups to pick up the vibration of the strings and convert them into electrical signals. There are two main classes of pickups. One is electromagnetic pickups, which sense vibration of the string in a magnetic field. The other class is piezoelectric pickups, which contact the string and senses its movement. Many kinds of electromagnetic pickups have been designed for stringed instruments. These include single coils and dual hum canceling coils. The dual hum canceling coil is designed and wired to cancel the electric noises and interference picked up by the coils. The two coils have opposite magnetic and electrical polarities. The noise, which is electrically induced in the coils, cancel each other out. The bobbins and pickups are generally designed specifically for a single coil or dual hum canceling coils.
The present disclosure is a bobbin for a pickup including a base and a top or cover spaced and connected by a post structure integral thereto. The post structure has one or more cavities for receiving one or more pole pieces. The post structure includes a plurality of lateral windows so that the one or more pole pieces in the one or more cavities would be immediately adjacent windings of one or more coils to be wound on the bobbin.
The present disclosure also includes a bobbin and a pickup using the bobbin capable of being used for a single coil pickup or a dual hum canceling coil pickup. The bobbin for a pickup includes a base and a top or cover spaced and connected by a post structure. The post structure has one or more cavities for receiving one or more pole pieces. At least two recesses are provided on a first lateral edge of the base, and a terminal is in the base for each recess. A third recess is provided on a lateral edge of the base opposite the first lateral edge and extending substantially a length of the one or more cavities. The third recess is provided for receiving a magnet for the one or more pole pieces. Alternatively, the magnet may be in the one or more cavities.
In a further embodiment, the bobbin for a pickup includes a base and a top or cover spaced and connected by a post structure. The post structure has one or more cavities for receiving one or more pole pieces. At least two recesses are provided on a first lateral edge of the base, and a terminal is in the base for each recess. Each terminal has a first portion extending into the recess and a second portion extending from a first outer surface of the base transverse to the first portion.
A pickup for a stringed musical instrument of the disclosure includes a bobbin having a base and a top or cover spaced and connected by a post structure, at least one pole piece in at least one cavity in the post structure, and at least two terminals in the base and having a first portion extending from a face of the base. A coil having a wire is wound around the post structure and has ends connected to respective terminals. A magnet is provided in the bobbin adjacent the at least one pole piece. A printed circuit board is secured to the base by the terminals and having an electrical connector electrically connected to the terminals.
A dual pickup for a pickup for a stringed musical instrument of the disclosure includes two bobbins each having a base and a top or cover spaced and connected by a post structure, at least one pole piece in at least one cavity in the post structure, at least two terminals in the base and having a first portion extending from a first face of the base, a coil having a wire wound around the post structure and having ends connected to respective terminals, and a magnet in the bobbin adjacent the at least one pole piece. A printed circuit board is secured to the bases by the terminals and has an electrical connector electrically connected to the terminals. A common magnet bridges the adjacent bases.
These and other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following detailed description of the disclosure, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.